Trixia Foynne
About Trixia Mimi Foynne is one of the main characters in the series TNGUH. She hails from the planet Nuressium, and has powers that are somewhat infinite. She appears in most of the episodes along with her teammates. She is the younger sister of Elena Foynne and Lucie Foynne, and is the older sister of Amy Foynne, Uvi Foynne and Frozia Foynne. She's also the 2nd cousin of Chelsy Rayunida and Besty Rayunida. Personality Trixia is somewhat shy, reserved, and keeps to herself a lot, but is kind-hearted, helpful, loyal, easy to get along with, as she's a "Go with the Flow" person. She is very clever, and knows a heck of a lot, because she listens to things and others very carefully, and is a very hardworking young girl. She takes her time to listen to things, and is very good at knowing what is true and what is a trick. She's very trusting of others, however she is easily upset and tearful. Despite her trustworthy nature, she telepathically looks into the brain of everyone to see what their plans are incase it is a trap, because she hates being gullible. Powers And Abilities •Magic Golden elastic band, a very big, gold shiny elastic band. It’s no ordinary one, it’s a giant one with special powers! This elastic band has a gravitational force that can reach the pull force of a black hole, or even beyond, to how strong she pleases it to extend. She can also choose what goes to her weapon without everything being pulled into it. She can tie others in it, with them being held hostage due to the gravitational force, and throw the enemy away for up to 100,000,000,000 miles away!! She can even pull down buildings, metal stuff of any kind, mountains, trees, or pretty much anything with absolute ease! Her elastic band can glow very golden and sparkly in pitch dark places, and can reach over 5.9 billion miles away if she chooses to, or she could even whip her elastic band around the whole planet, meaning she could tie a whole planet up if need be! She can also summon this weapon at anytime, anywhere. She can hit her enemies with it, and a really hard whip enough to kill them with just one strike! If dodged, the band will follow the dodges and any speed at all, capturing the enemy, and the enemy is always unable to tie Trixia in it herself! •Golden powers, she can turn her enemies into hard rock gold, or anything at all. She can also create real gold out of her hand, just by simply summoning it, and looks like how she imagined it before she summoned it. •She can create anything she puts her mind to! Even if it took lots of hard building for an average person, no problem for Trixia, she can just magic whatever she wants out of her bare hands, whether it’s a machine, object, house, planet, anything at all that she pleases! •Bright Death Light, meaning she can kill her enemies with a very bright light, she makes them see nothing but pure blinding light, blinding and killing the enemy in just seconds. •Teleportation •Telepathy •Mind Control •Mind Control Block •Super Speed •Super Strength •Matter and Dark Matter Control •Antimatter Control •Molecule control •Atmosphere control •Time control •Flight •Professional Fighter •Professional Gymnast •Can breathe in water, space, toxic places, atmospheres of any kind, and oxygen less places for an unlimited time! •Healing Powers •Possession Remover •Syphoning Powers •Can freeze enemies up to 24 hours •Immortality •Psychokinesis powers •Psychokinesis power block •Can see in perfectly in pitch black Relationships Friends: Sessa, Ava, Kazzie, Suzi, Baizen, Joshboy, Chelsy, Cece, Besty, Mooze Munkee, Tinessa, Rosie-Anne, Chaynnie, Gracía, Chyssie, Pryscilla, Daisy, Milly, Leonsi, Sienna, Albert, Angelia, Tessa, Vivia, Fenita, Enny, Miyana, Delunkus Ompoweriere, Yourmighty Zest, Redhothead Primeth, Brenuth Neigindan, Predule Byroniku, Christinie, Elizabel, Tania, Franceskia, Lillia, Tyson, Professor Elmurd, Stelina, Janelle, Yuka, Shonie, Rierie, Wyssika, Bendon, Sarmoneo, Darah, Jaime Enemies: Rotdota, Zube, Yelex, Wavalily, Enissa, Mr Scrougeuss, Avozy, Master Quenn, Mistress Quenn, Lucina, Delysha, Lord Nuressius TO BE CONTINUED